


JohnDave Oneshots

by HowToBeTrash101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks, Dorks in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, johndave - Freeform, this is literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowToBeTrash101/pseuds/HowToBeTrash101
Summary: Sooo this is my first fic here, and feedback would be greatly appreciated!This is just a bunch of super fluffy JohnDave oneshots, as the title says. I'll update probably sporadically, and requests are welcome! The length with vary, first few will probably be drabbles.





	

The light filtered in through the blinds weakly, shining on the back of a certain blonde's back. In Dave's arms was a smaller, dark haired boy, John Egbert. They were both sound asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace. Two pairs of eyewear, a pair of shades and a pair of glasses, sat on the nightstand.  
It was John who woke first, as the sun was in his face. He blinked sleep from his bright blue eyes and looked at Dave. A small smile played across his lips as he gazed at his boyfriend. He brought one hand up and traced along Dave's freckled cheekbone. One red eye opened blearily, meeting the other boy's gaze.   
"Mmm, 'morning dork." He mumbled out sleepily. John giggled quietly, and returned the greeting.  
Dave leaned forward, giving John a soft kiss, one that was eagerly returned.   
"You want some breakfast?" Dave slid out of bed, wearing just a pair or red plaid boxers. He yawned and ran a hand through his bedhead.  
"Yes please!" John smiled brightly, sitting up and stretching. He was also wearing a pair of boxers, but also had one of Dave's broken record shirts on as well.   
Dave smiled and walked out into the kitchen, getting the stuff together for pancakes with eggs and bacon. He started making the food, then felt John's arms wrap around his waist. The shorter boy leaned his head against Dave's back. Dave just smiled and continued cooking, turning and hugging John when the food was ready. "Ready to eat?" John nodded, leaning up and giving the other a short kiss on his jaw.   
Dave sat just watching John eat, and had a realization. He was ridiculously, sickeningly, and undeniably in love with John Egbert.


End file.
